Sweetness
by batistaangel15
Summary: The Doctor discovers something delectable and wants Rose to try some. Plotless Ten/Rose fluff.


Rose was sitting in the TARDIS library flipping through some random book conveniently placed on the small coffee table in front of the couch. It's been a while since she's done anything so…relaxing, what with constantly being on the run on some alien planet galaxies and many millennia away, but that was life with the Doctor, and she loved every second of it.

Trouble was always the bits in between, but a little relaxation could squeeze in.

Every once in a while she didn't mind getting cozy in the warmness of her jimjiams, resting on the couch by the massive fireplace in the library with a good book in her lap. Raising her hand to her mouth she licked her thumb before turning another page. Truthfully she wasn't comprehending what she was even reading. _Didn't she already read that line twice already?_ Actually it must have been about five times. Maybe more.

Maybe there was another reason why she hadn't done something so calming like this. In this life sitting down makes one jittery. Her legs were brought up under her, but she still felt like moving around. Maybe she could convince the Doctor to bring her back to London to get some chips, and then check out another planet after. He's yet to live up to his promise to take her to Barcelona.

"Rose? Rose! ROOOOOOOOSE!"

In a flash she untangled her legs from their pretzel position and jumped off of the couch, causing the book to fall carelessly on the floor with a thud as she darted out of the library. Running down the corridor in search of the Doctor she heard him holler for her again, sounding like it was urgent.

"Rose, get in here! Quick!"

_Oh, God, what happened?_ Did he manage to take a quick kip only to have his peacefulness disrupted by a haunting nightmare? Did he hurt himself? Did he accidentally eat a pear? Anything was possible with that alien.

The TARDIS led her to the galley. Breathlessly she came to a stop at the doorway when she saw the Doctor standing by the cabinet, his back to her as he seemed to be holding something in his hands. He looked as if he were frozen in place, maybe shocked by something?

"Doctor?" she asked carefully yet urgently. "What's wrong?"

"Rose, you know how much I'm always praising the brilliance of humans, yes?" he responded, still facing the cabinet.

Her brows furrowed. "Yeah…"

"And that I'm always amazed when I come across new discoveries crested by said humans?"

"Sure…"

For a moment she could hear his Northern self commenting about stupid apes, but of course he was a different man back then. At least by his looks.

"Doctor, where you going with this?"

The Doctor slowly turned around to face her, his brows hitting his hairline while his eyes widened like a deer's caught in headlights in a darkened road. She noticed a jar containing some kind of substance of a dusky golden shade in one of his hands while his opposite's fingers were soiled with the contents of the jar, looking sticky.

Of course, she should've known.

"You shouted for me all because of _jam?!"_

"Not just _any_ jam," he chirped as he dipped his fingers in the jar. He stepped over to her and raised a hand to her, the conserve dripping down his digits. _"Banana_ jam. _Banana jam,_ Rose!" His fingers made their way into his mouth as he sucked on them, humming in satisfaction as his eyes slipped shut. Releasing them with a wet pop he grinned widely. "It's a brilliant invention!"

Rose rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully. "You seriously called me just to tell me you've discovered _banana_ _jam_?"

"Well, I'd say it's a good enough reason," the Doctor said as he dipped another long, slender finger into the jam. "And I certainly wouldn't want to eat the whole thing, so why not share?"

_"You_ sharing? That's a change."

"Oi! I always share!"

"Yeah, well you've got a reputation for being rude, and you always wound up eatin' all of my chips."

He huffed as he removed his finger, a large glob plopped on the tip before he placed it back into his mouth. "That's different."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "How so?"

"When it comes to those greasy chips you love so much, a bloke has to take matters into his own hands, and grab as much as he can before he loses a finger."

Rose swatted his arm and he snickered. "Git."

"But seriously, Rose, you've gotta try this," he said, the grin not leaving his face.

"Okay, I'll try some." She walked around him to the counter, opening a drawer to retrieve a piece of silverware.

"W-what are you doing?" the Doctor asked from behind.

She turned around and blinked at him. "Gettin' a spoon," she stated the obvious by indicating said object. "'M not gonna pull one of your moves and stick my fingers in the jar."

"Why waste a perfectly clean spoon when you could just dig right in?" He scooped another glob of the jam and filled his mouth.

Rose rolled her eyes again. Such a child. "Unlike you, I've got manners."

"Oi, I've got manners."

She snorted. "If you did, then why would you be called _rude_ a lot?"

He gave her a look and shook his head, choosing not to respond. Instead he dipped two fingers in again and held them out for her. "Go on, try it."

"Doctor-"

"Oh, come on, it's not like you haven't done this before."

"Yeah, so?"

He stared at her and wiggled his fingers at her, prompting her to taste the jam. Reaching a hand out she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and brought his digits to her mouth. Slipping them past her lips she swirled her tongue over the lengths of both, reveling in the candied sweetness of the banana coating her taste buds. She couldn't help but grin when she heard the Doctor let out a barely audible moan. When she released him with a wet pop she swore she heard a low growl escape from him.

Licking her lips Rose smiled. "You're right, that stuff really _is_ good."

The Doctor smiled widely again. "Eh? Told you. Good stuff! But…" he curled his bottom lip for a second as he studied the jar. "You know what would taste even better than this?"

_"Pear_ flavored jam?" Rose supplied.

His face turned serious. "Most definitely not _that_ forbidden fruit. No, I was referring to something else entirely."

She arched a brow. "What's that then?"

Instead of telling her he moved closer until he pressed his lips to hers, coaxing them open with a gentle swipe of his tongue. Allowing him entrance they moaned in unison at their combining tastes, savoring the sugary sweetness of the jam.

After another moment the Doctor pulled away and licked his lips, humming. "That would be banana flavored _Rose_," he husked.

She threw him a cheeky grin. "Is it really better?"

"Oh, yes."

"Wanna taste it again?"

"Oh, yes."

He made a move to kiss her again, but she stopped him by putting her hands on his chest.

"No, wait…not here," she told him. He stared at her, perplexed. Reaching out for his tie she tugged it out from underneath his suit jacket, gently pulling him down to purr in his ear. "I've got an even _better_ way to taste this that I think you'll enjoy."

The Doctor didn't even hesitate as he hauled Rose up in his arms, but decided to forgo the jar of banana jam. Yeah, he honestly didn't need it right now.

* * *

**Sooo, yeah. This is just some plotless fluff I wrote in about twenty minutes. I just needed a tiny break away from the angst of Weathering the Storm. But I'll post the next chapter to that tomorrow. See ya ;)**


End file.
